Rapturous Rupture
by Erasera
Summary: [Squinoa] Rinoa's father is a scientist. He is the head of one of the best research groups working for the government. Hours before he is killed, he informs her that she may be hunted down, so he hired a bodyguard. R&R!


**Rapturous Rupture**

_By: Virulent Enmity_

**Author's Rambles:** _Hey, guys! I am back again at an attempt at a story (hopefully, someone will read this shit and review). Many of you will agree - once you get more of the storyline - that it'll be clichéd. At the moment, it is estimated to be about 10-12 chapters long; maybe less. Hope you enjoy this, and give a person some damned feedback, please!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Home**_

It was a rather cold night in Deling City -the largest, most popular city in the world. It had been storming most of the day, beating down on the pedestrians walking the streets like a rain of bullets. Many ran while they covered their heads in the futile attempt to block the heavy water droplets, seeking a temporary shelter until the merciless drops calmed. The night was young, the moon was full, and it shone with such a glorious glow that it bathed everything in a wondrous blue light. 

A young woman stood at the window, looking out towards the city streets. She had been inside all day; for that is what her father'd asked of her. He had been gone all day. _'Work, as usual'_ she thought. She turned her head to gaze at the large clock resting on the wall opposite her bed._'10:59'_. One more minute and this would mark her father's tardiness yet again. He would be an hour and a half late for the fourth time that week. _'Monday, he didn't get home until 2 a.m., so what difference does it make?'_ She continued to look out the window and let out a heavy breath. She had been bored out of her mind, and there was no way in hell that she'd stay in that house, _especially _with _Professor_ Caraway.

It was a Friday night for Hyne's sake, and her friends had practically begged her to come to this new nightclub with them. While they were going to be out having a good time, she'd be home, in the safety of her room, like a gooddaughter should. This thought seriously irked her. Again, she turned toward the clock. '_11:01'._ '_Screw this!'_ she thought as she started over toward her closet. She slid the door open and pulled out an all black outfit on a white hanger. It was a leather tube top with a cotton duster. There was a tight-fitting, short leather skirt underneath said top. She grabbeda pair ofblack boots from the bottom of the closet, some black nail polish, and headed to the bathroom. She placed her clothes on the towel rack and turned on the hot water, gently turning the cold on as well. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the warmth of the shower.

After about ten minutes, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself, painted her nails, and put on her clothes. She went back into her room and stood in front of a large mirror. She quickly put on some black mascara, eyeliner, and some glossy, pink lipstick. She picked up a black, unclaspedchoker from the dresser and put it on. She haphazardly threw her tiny black purse around her right shoulder and headed towards the bedroom door. '_If he can't come home at a decent hour, or at least CALL to let me know what's up, why should I even bother to do what he says!_' she thought as she walked down the stairs. She took her keys off the hook and walked through the door. Upon exiting, she turned the key in the lock, testing the knob to make sure it was locked, and headed off to the club.

The rain had calmed quite a bit, so she didn't bother to cover herself. It was only a few blocks from her house, so there really was no need, though it was a bit chilly. She wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the sidewalk. The sudden warmth reminded her of how her mother used to hold her when she was younger. To comfort her, make her feel better whenever she cried or was afraid. A simple hug and a heart-warming smile was enough to make her forget of any fear she had. No matter what, she was always there.

'_More than I could ever say HIM! He's never there! I bet he doesn't know a damn thing about me! If he had to name one hobby that I have to save his life, he'd be one dead bastard!_' she thought bitterly. Ever since his recent promotion, he never seemed to have time for anyone or anything. It was always work, work, and more work. Everytime she'd try to talk to him about the fact that they didn't even have a father-daughter relationship, he'd always apologize and promise that things would change. She was sick of broken promises, empty words. She was so tired of the words, "I'm sorry". "Sorry" never gets anyone ANYWHERE! Actions speak a hell of a lot louder than words, and despite how sincere those words may have sounded, no actions ever followed them. _'I don't know why he everwastedhis breath,'_ she thought, letting out a heavy sigh. '_No use getting myself all worked up over something that doesn't matter. I'm out to enjoy myself, and that's exactly what I plan to do._'

The rain had come to a complete stop as she rounded a quick corner and looked up at the large building. There was a neon sign over the metal door that read '**Divine**_' _in large, white letters. '_This must be it'._ She looked over towards the stairs that lead to its entrance. The line was relatively long - not bad for their opening night. She also observed the bouncer to judge how 'easy' he would be. The guy had a large, muscular build. He had a bald head and a somewhat chubby face. He wore a tight, black fishnet shirt with shiny, black leather pants. Despite his 'manly' appearance, she figured he was a pansy and would lick the crust off her tit if she showed him skin. She grinned to herself and began to make her move.

She casually sauntered her way up the stairs and towards the front of the line. Many glared at her and some even had the nerve to throw a few curses her way, but she paid them no mind. As soon as she got close enough to the big burly man, she let out a sigh and put a 'sexy' smirk on her face. The bouncer gave her a quick once over.

"Well?" he asked withan eyebrow raised.

"I want in."

"Are you even old enough?" he asked skeptically.

"I just want to have a good time. Surely that isn't a crime…" she spoke as she began running her hand over the choker that was on her neck, gradually scrapping her nails lower over her skin.

His eyes watched her movements, but he didn't seem to buy her act. She took a step closer to him and moved her other hand onto his body, sliding it down from his chest to his waist. His eyes widened the tiniest bit and she knew he would eventually cave. Looking him in the eyes, she slid it even lower.

"In?" she asked, her smilefilled with mischief. He nodded and she moved her hand back up to pat him on the shoulder.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she spoke as she entered the door.

* * *

**Author's Rambles:** _Well, here is the prologue/first chapter. Short, I know, but it's just a tad to - hopefully - get you interested. I know I left a cliffie, so if you want me to continue, let me know through reviews. Hope it was an okay read so far, and if I get enough reviews, I'll be sure to continue it. _


End file.
